Honest Trailer - Ready Player One
Ready Player One is the 255th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies 2018 sci-fi movie Ready Player One ''which was itself based on Ernest Cline's 2011 bestselling novel of the same name. It was published on July 24, 2018 to coincide with the release of the film on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 16 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.6 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Ready Player One on YouTube' ''“So this is how imagination dies, with thunderous applause.” ~ Honest Trailers - Ready Player One Script In a world where every movie is based on pre-existing books comics and video games, watch the snake of nerd culture devour its own tale. In a movie based on a pre-existing book, based on pre-existing movies, comics and video games. So this is how imagination dies, with thunderous applause. Ready Player One Enter the Oasis: a virtual world and lets you be anything you want. From a Navi who joined a boy band (Parzival) to the love child of David Bowie and Admiral Ackbar (Art3mis). Where you can, see, hear and feel everything that happens - but since you control it by running on a treadmill my skin tight bodysuit, the whole experience probably smells like ass. You should really air out that van. I mean, crack a window or something. gags Clan up with five Easter Egg hunters who lack the self-awareness to not call themselves Gunters. ['''Parzival: '"Gunters." Parzival: "Gunters." Art3mis: "Gunters." Parzival: "Gunters as in egg hunters."].'' There's Parzival and Art3mis, star-crossed lovers hiding a tragic secret that underneath their hot online avatars, they're both hot offline real people - but she's... got... a birthmark! OOOH! A faint discoloration! On her face! And you can barely see it in most lighting! No! The humanity! No, look away! It's so horrible! I'm gonna be sick gags. Joining them his Aech, who hides the fact that she's a girl by voice talking like this. ['''Aech:' voice "You gotta be more careful about who you meet in the Oasis."]; Daito, the Japanese martial artist who in reality is a Japanese martial artist; and Zhou, the gamer no one can believe is an eleven-year-old boy even though everyone who's ever beat you in 'Halo' ends up being an 11 year old boy. So wait, you can be anything you want, and they all went with slight exaggerations of themselves? Come on! Be a ten-foot-tall bag of Funyuns! A 'talking raptor! ''[Raptor: "ALAN!"]'' A cloud made of microscopic Steve Buscemis! Do something creative! Watch out for the evil CEO Nolan Sorento who's got an evil plan to use the Oasis to make money - as opposed to the current CEO who uses the Oasis to make money. ['Rick: "I bought all these power-ups for this challenge and I've lost it all." Parzival: "I need one of those." Aech: "Okay, don't spend all your money."].'' Now these... sighs Gunters must find three keys to win control the Oasis, hidden by an awkward Willy Wonka. ['''James Halliday:' (weakly) "Hooray."],'' using their videogame skills, pop culture knowledge ['''Parzival:' "It's based on the best-selling book by Stephen King who hated the movie."], and what they probably could have guessed just by looking at him ''['Artemis:' "His biggest fear was kissing a girl."]. Because in this world the best people to run a trillion dollar company are the biggest snobs at a Comic-Con. ['''Parzival:' "A fanboy knows a hater."]'' See Mom! I'm not wasting my life! You go to night school! Do you like references? ["'Parzival:' Oh yeah!"]. You better, because this movie’s got more references than a Big Bang Theory episode about the Justice League challenging The Avengers to an anime edition of Trivial Pursuit. Full of obvious nerd touchstones, ['''Parzival:' "Batman." Parzival: "Holy Hand Grenade." Daito: (i'n Japanese) "I choose the form of Gundam."], oddly specific late ’90s stuff ['Aech: "Okay,am I being punked?" Aech: "You have to pay for that Something About Mary hairdo." Parzival: "GoldenEye." Art3mis: "Playing as?" Parzival: "Oddjob."], and an extended sequence that asks, what if Kubrick was so hard-up for cash that he sold The Shining to Universal Studios Florida? [Blood floods ''The Shining house] Whee! Now let’s go to 2001 Land! I wanna ride the space baby! So ride along with visionary director Steven Spielberg as he brings his trademark wonder to a tale of an America in chaos, where we ignore our problems by using recycled pop culture as an escape, and only take action when our corporate overlords threaten to put more ads in our pay-to-win video games, while the offline world continues to slide into extreme poverty and environmental collapse. Ha … ha, who doesn’t love a good fantasy, am I right? Good one, Steve! Starring: Sheridan as Parzival Miles Telle-, I mean Ansel Elg-, no, I mean Alden Ellenreich? I mean, Tyler Sheridan? Yeah? Nailed it!; Cooke as Art3mis with a faint birthmark on her face Sweet Lord No! Don't Show It Again! My Eyes! It Burns!; Mendelson as Nolan Sorento Ben Meddlesome; Waithe as Aech H To The is Izzorc; Miller as i-R0k "Oh cool, TJ Miller's In This" Said Absolutely No One; Pegg as Ogden Morrow Arthur Slugworth; Rylance as James Halliday (sings to the tune of Willy Wonka) Come With Me And You'll Be In A World of Pop Regurgitation; [Goon playing Adventure crashes through the ice] Get GuD, Noobs; and This Guy Staring Directly Into The Camera While He Strangles Ty Sheridan. That's unsettling. for Ready Player One - We Are VR Troopers. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] We Are VR Troopers Parzival:' "Holy Hand Grenade." (throws grenade). Wait this movie is 90% references and you didn't count "One, two, five," before using the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch? ''Parzival: "A fanboy knows a hater."'' Trivia * This video features the running Alan raptor gag. The raptor can be seen walking through the Oasis at 2:04. * This video embellishes the fictional character of Epic Voice Guy significantly, revealing his mortal fear of beautiful women with faint birthmarks, and his complicated relationship with his mother who thinks he should get a real job. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Steven Spielberg films including 'Jurassic Park, Jaws and Hook. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. * Screen Junkies also produced Honest Trailers for the 1980s nostalgia TV show ''Stranger Things. Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Ready Player One has an approval rating of 95.5% from YouTube viewers. The general consensus was that this trailer's mockery of Ready Player One was appropriately brutal. The Mary Sue wrote that this Honest Trailer was "brilliant" and "pulls no mocking punches." Similarly, Comicbook.com noted that the Honest Trailer "doesn’t really go that easy" on the film. CBR.com said Screen Junkies "really took the movie to task for its seemingly over-usage of pop culture references in favor of being creative on its own merits" and called the line 'this is how imagination dies "savage." CinemaBlend acknowledged that Ready Player One was "a somewhat divisive film when there was a backlash against its celebration of nostalgia and pop culture" and that "Honest Trailers are often the best at highlighting a movie's problems in a fun and entertaining way. " Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Max Dionne, Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert & Joe Starr Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * Ready Player OneHonest Trailer: “So This Is How Imagination Dies” '- The Mary Sue article * 'Enter the Oasis (Tentatively) in Ready Player One Honest Trailer '- CBR.com article * ''Ready Player One' Film Gets the Honest Trailers Treatment '- Comicbook.com article * 'Honest Trailer For READY PLAYER ONE - "So This is How Imagination Dies... With Thunderous Applause"- Geek Tyrant article * 'Ready Player One's Honest Trailer Makes Fun Of The Movie's Pop Culture References '- CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Alan raptor Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 11 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Cyberpunk